Pointless love
by KelseysMahName
Summary: Its very OOC, but a crack and humorous fanfiction about peoples relationships.  SasuSaku and ocassional hints of NaruHina.


WARNING. VERY OOC. When I mean 'VERY OOC' I mean VERY VERY OOC. 'Keh?

* * *

Pointless love

Sasuke smiled and sighed after re-reading a love note he had just written. "Oh dearest Sakura-chan," He read aloud, "How my heart has longed for you. Please be mine, or my heart shall shatter into millions of pieces and picked up by some fat old janitor with a huge plumber's crack.

Forever yours-

Sasuke." To him, he loved the way it came out. To anyone else, it would've sounded like a complete joke. But he didn't know that, considering what a ridiculous bimbo boy he was.

He picked up an envelope which was covered with sickening pink love hearts with arrows through them that had the words 'I love you' written all over it, beside him on his mahogany table. To any other man, this would be a sickening act of desperate, lonely love, which should strip him of his man-hood. But, yet again, Sasuke didn't know. He put the love letter into the love envelope and sealed it with a red love heart sticker, which he collected. He collected stickers. Pink and red love heart stickers.

He sighed once more before turning off the light at his desk and retiring to his bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke packed his lunch, got his books together, and grabbed the letter that was besides him. "I'll slip it in her locker..." he said to himself. He knew exactly where it was. "Third row, two down and three across." He smiled.

He said his goodbyes to Itachi, whom was a former Calvin Kline under-ware model, and started to walk to school. He stopped and got distracted many times by many different types of leaves, plastic bags floating around, birds and many various non-relevant things.

As he began walking again, Sasuke whipped out his pocket sized digital camera and began snapping away at frolicking children, flying birds, brick walls and random other things, such as plastic bags. He liked his stamps, and plastic bags. Some people would call him passionate for these inanimate objects, while most would call him, 'a weirdo loser'. But he thought of his passion as an art. So he took photos of it. And posted them on Myspace. Because Sasuke is a weirdo-loser.

He held up his camera and snapped a plastic bag that was floating by. "Wow… So gorgeous… Just like Sakura. With her beautiful milky skin… And those deep green eyes… Just thinking about her sends me crazy…" As he thought about her, he heard a young ladies voice shouting, "get out of the way!" Accompanied with a bike bell. _BRING BRING_!  
"EEK" Sasuke screamed girlishly as he fell to the ground.  
"Sorry!" Said the voice. She stopped and jumped off her bike to kindly help him up.

"You should watch where you're--!!" He looked up. There she was. With the figure of a goddess, it was Hinata. "Oh, hey Hinata," he smiled.

"Hey Sasuke! Sorry about that. I was zoning out a bit whilst I was riding"

"Oh. I do that sometimes too," Sasuke explained.

"Wanna walk with me to school?" She said nicely.

"Sure!"

Hinata picked up her biked and walked along side it.

Sasuke and Hinata were friends. They are both some of the most popular people in school, no doubt.

Hinata was a beauty. She was smart, intelligent, athletic, out-going and nice, above her looks. This was an instant winner with guys. She had at least one confession of love given to her every week. 'I'm sorry. I'm not really interested in relationships at this moment,' She would say softly with a smile that could break brick walls. No doubt the guy would be heart broken. But what did he expect?

Sasuke, on top of it, was the lust of every single girl in the school. But was he smart? Oh no. He once asked a girl what 5 squared was during maths class. She looked at him, and turned away with muffled laughter '74.' She said.

"Okay thanks!"

But he was hot. And that's what most girls were looking for anyway. Some hot guy, with no girlfriend and it doesn't matter if he's very bright. Bingo. That was Sasuke, hook-line and sinker. But he looked past those girls. If someone came up to him and asked "will you go out with me? I like you." He would look them in the eye and say: "Hell no. Screw off." That would be Sasuke's instant reaction. But the one girl that he likes was almost invisible. She had good grades, was a little above average in the looks department and had only a few friends. But to him, she stood out the most. Wonder woman.

_SLAM! _Oops. Naruto slammed Sasuke's head into a pole again. Naruto was Sasuke's best buddy. 'In the whole wide world', would say a small child. But Sasuke being Sasuke, called Naruto his 'best buddy in the whole wide world!"

"Narutooo! That hurt!" Sasuke frowned, rubbing his forehead.

"Oh, sorry Sasuke," said Naruto, "I didn't see big spike head in front of me."

Hinata giggled. Naruto blushed. Sasuke was almost crying.

"How are you, Naruto?" Hinata said.

"Oh, I'm fine…" as he said turning his head away. He was bright pink. Hinata smiled in satisfaction. She knew Naruto liked her, but what was she to do? She didn't like him one bit, that silly little blonde dick-head. But she did think he was a little cute, in that, 'I feel really sorry for you' kind of way.

A small-mousy girl with pink hair ran past Hinata, knocking her bag out of her hand. "I'm sorry!" she said as she kept running. She looked at her watch. "Late, late, late, late, late…"

"Huh?" Hinata frowned. "What's her problem?"

"I don't know." Said Naruto, still blushing. "Maybe she has a stick up her arse? She was running, saying 'late, late, late'. What a loser."

Sasuke was a deep shade of red. Naruto elbowed him. "Hey what's the matter, poofter?" Naruto said rudely. Sasuke didn't reply. Instead he kept his eyes firmly the way he was going, which sometimes, for him, was a big mistake. _Sasuke looked forward, hard, trying not to be distracted by Naruto who was waving a picture of a penis around. Penises made Sasuke titter._

_He kept walking when there was a crossing at the end of the street. He didn't bother to look left. _WOOSH! SCREECH!_ "EEK" Screamed Sasuke. He jumped. He landed on a traffic island. "Watch where you're going you little shit head!" Screamed the angry driver that nearly hit him.  
"Y-Y-Y-YES SIR!" _

_Naruto was lying on the ground, in pain, laughing way too hard._

Sasuke shuddered. Random flash backs were too much for him. _SCREECH! _"WARRGH NOT AGAIN" he shouted as he prepared himself to get hit.

"Uh… Sasuke..? What are you going on about..?" Said Hinata, concerned. Sasuke stood there, pale as a ghost as he realised it was his mind had been playing tricks on him again. "Uhh… It's nothing." He smiled awkwardly. They finally got to school and Hinata put away her bike, whilst Sasuke and Naruto were waiting for her. It was a relief for Sasuke as he stepped in through the front door. "Another boring day, eh guys?" He said to Naruto and Hinata. They nodded. Another boring, dull day at school, Sasuke suspected.

* * *

Hehe :3. End of chapter one 3. Please point out any grammatical/spelling mistakes. K thnx. Reviews greatly appreciated ;D; 


End file.
